This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In many fluid-handling systems, it is useful to adjust a fluid's flow rate. Often, fluids (e.g., a liquid, a gas, or combination thereof) enter the system at a relatively high pressure before flowing to lower pressure regions of the system. The flow rate driven by the resulting pressure drop may be greater than desired. High flow rates may erode components, generate unpleasant noise, and deliver greater volumes of fluid than downstream components are equipped to optimally process.
To adjust flow rates, many fluid-handling systems include choke valves. These valves typically include a choke body with a movable valve member (e.g., a choke trim) disposed therein. The choke trim translates over an opening of the choke body through which the fluid flows. By shifting the position of the choke trim, or a component of the choke trim relative to the opening, the size of the opening may be increased or decreased, and the flow rate of the fluid may be adjusted. In some types of choke valves, the choke trim can close the opening and seal against a seat, thereby dropping the flow rate to zero or near zero and closing the choke valve. Various types of choke trims exist for use in various applications and operating conditions of the fluid-handling system. Unfortunately, different styles of choke trims usually require different choke bodies.